


Let Me Teach You A Lesson

by Discscriptt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominate CG Lapis Lazuli, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyerism? Not really but at the end kind of, gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discscriptt/pseuds/Discscriptt
Summary: Lapis gives an interesting offer to one of the more recent gems whom have joined Little Homeschool.(Takes place after Why So Blue)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Lapis Lazuli, Lapis Lazuli/Navy Lapis, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Mentioned)
Kudos: 55





	Let Me Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t see any of these out yet, so I decided to write my own Lapis x Lapis smut. Hope you enjoy my trash sinners.
> 
> Ack, this felt a bit rushed when I was writing it, so I’m sorry if it seems that way. Also didn't really know how to plot this out so I hope it makes sense haha.
> 
> Didn’t revise it much so hopefully it’s okay.
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote thi—

It was only a casual day for Lapis Lazuli, after the events of yesterday and the day before, she had taken a long restful nap. It was relaxing to say the least, until her roommate woke her up with pots and pans clinging to the floor.

She snorted thinking of the look on Peridot’s face when she had woken her up and seen the glare that glimmered back at her. Lapis guessed it was a good thing regardless, considering Little Homeschool opened soon at that time anyways. 

She had been thinking a lot about the events that have happened recently, having had encouraged one of the Lazuli’s her and Steven had encountered a few days prior to come join in Little Homeschool.

There were few Lapis’ living in Little homeworld, considering that many of the uncorrupted gems were quartzes, though the were variations of other gems to.

She felt accomplished for being able to turn the other Lapis’ demeanor around, and instead teach use her powers for something more creatively constructive.

She would be lying if she said that Lapis didn’t learn pretty quickly, quicker than a lot of the other gems that she was asked to give artist’s advice from, or help them create things with their abilities.

Then, a small jump at a tap on her shoulder.

“Ah, s-sorry Lapis didn’t mean to startle you,” Lapis turned to face the one that was just on her mind, the other with pyrite freckles decorating her cheeks. 

“I’m not late, are I?” She asked, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

“You’re lucky I just got here, but since it’s only your first week I’ll let it slide.” Lapis winked at the ponytail gem. She tilted her head, indicating some confusion.

“Weeks mark the period of time over a certain amount of days and nights,” She explained as simply as possible. “There, you learn something every day, now go take a seat.” Lapis motioned towards the wooden bleachers, which were placed all around Little Homeworld as convenient seating.

Freckles nodded her head, “Yes, Lapis.” Taking a seat with an all knowing smile. Lapis rolled her eyes, stepping in front of the gem students and looking up at everyone.

Once the so called ‘lesson’ started (More so goofy laughing over the things that could be created and such) she found herself having fun like always, using her powers and showing the other gems the many beauty’s of meep morping.

“Wow Navy, that’s very good.” 

“What did you just call me?”

Lapis shrugged. “I called you Navy, your gem is on your Navel, helps me keep track.” She remembered back to when the rubies came to invade the barn, Steven having had given the rubies all names, and the one with the gem placement on her ‘Navel’ he had named so. Good times. Not really, but she guessed it made more sense than them calling each other Lapis back and fourth.

The other Lazuli nodded her head. “I guess I like it.” 

“Well good, because I’m too lazy to change it.” Lapis admitted, stepping closer to her and her morp. “I really like this, you’re learning faster than anyone else that has come to me.”

“Really. . ? I didn’t think it was that good.” Navy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you have some real talent for morps.” Lapis said with genuine interest in her voice.

Lapis placed a hand on Navy’s shoulder. “I think you deserve to be let in on a little secret, actually.”

Lapis’ arm curled around her back just slightly. “I could always teach you some other, of my things, that I wouldn’t ever allow anyone else in on~” Woah, Navy had never felt her face so hot in her entire existence under Blue Diamond’s order, feeling a hot breath brush her ear.

Navy wasn’t sure why, but the touch made her squirm in her posture a little as she let out a nervous laugh. She was afraid she looked uncomfortable, but in reality she was flattered that this Lapis felt she was worthy of such a thing. Especially something she wouldn't admit is a little bit of the reason she decided to try out the school in the first place.

The offer floated in Navy’s mind, deciding that a response would be good right about now. “Y-yeah, uh, sure! I love learning new th— things..” She stuttered.

Lapis smiled, leaning back into a standing postion once again as if nothing happened. 

“That’s good. You know my address. Peridot teaches late at night today, so fortunately no distractions. Just us.” Lapis responded in an innocent tone. Navy wasn’t completely sure which Peridot that was but she nodded her head anyways.

“I don’t necessarily have anywhere else to be.” She shrugged, affirming that she would be there.

Navy had wandered a lot of the moderately small gem town that day, greeting a few of the many gems she walked by on the admittedly, beautiful ground beneath her toes. The grass felt soothing on the soles of her feet, and she was grateful of her choice coming here and staying.

Maybe even more grateful considering all she did was terraform planets, before, with almost no intentions besides watching remaining bits of life crumble to peices. Now she had something new to look forward to, and friends. Something that wasn’t worthless.

She thought that using her powers for destruction were fun, but they’re even more fun when being able to awe others and share interests with other gems. Just like the reason she was walking towards a certain Lazuli’s home right now.

Navy walked down the aisles of houses it seemed, looking for the familiar home of where she had told her to meet her. Once she arrived, she could clearly see lights shining through the assortment of windows, approaching the door and knocking on it. Common courtesy, one of the things she remembered.

Almost immediately, the door flung open and Lapis stood there, a somewhat goofy grin on Navy’s face as they both stood silent for a moment. “Might as well come in.”

Lapis stepped aside and Navy stepped inside, taking in the other’s home. “Wow,” Navy started. “My ‘home’ is so much more spacious than this.” 

“I could make it more spacious for your liking, then again we’ll need the space for our ‘lesson’ anyways.“ Lapis winked at her again.

“What do you mean?” Navy questioned.

“Well, since you’re so special, I thought I’d teach you a few things, in which will make you feel good in return.” Lapis replied with a promising glance, a smirk. Navy’s cheeks flushed a little, still not completely sure what she meant, but went along with it anyways.

“What kind of lesson? Are we learning new aspects of the ‘Meep Morps’ we’ve been making?” She asked.

“You could say that. . .” Lapis trailed off. “Say, how about I show you instead, explaining it is probably a lot harder.” Lapis hadn’t felt this much confidence in a while, but knowing that the other Lazuli would likely oblige even if just out of curiousity.

Lapis’ hand touched Navy’s arm in the same manner in had earlier today. Navy stood still for a moment.

“You know, there aren’t a lot of other Lapis’ like you that, remind me of myself. Sometimes it’s comforting, other times it’s weird. Sometimes that’s just how it feels, it took me so long to adjust to earth’s many great qualities.” Navy only nodded her head as Lapis spoke, noticing her hand come down her arm, towards her hip bone.

“It’s like, this feels wrong, but so right at the same time. . .” She offered, pulling on Navy’s arm. Navy stepped forward on impulse, blushing as Lapis pulled her even closer. “U-um well,” Something Navy’s never felt before, her heart fluttering at the hand beneath her shoulder blade, holding her there.

“This feels weird, but not w-wrong?” She replied to her previous words. Lapis smirked at her, she could definitely see that Navy had somewhat of an admiration for her. It was cute, if she were being honest. She was likely clueless about these feelings, and Lapis would be more than glad to help her figure them out. Even if she intended on making it temporary. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I did something, then?” Lapis stretched her hand out, caressing Navy’s cheek. The flustered Lazuli was curious to what these new sensations were, and she decided to let Lapis take the lead.

“S-sure—“ Before she could say much more, lips brushed over hers. She pulled away. "W-wait what are you doing?" She asked meekly. 

To Lapis' lucky advantage, they were right next to a wall, using it to her advantage, she pinned her there, her hands caressing Navy's soft curves. "You said you liked trying new things~?" Lapis teased, tracing her hips with slender fingers.

“W-well yes, you’ve taught me many valuable things.” She looked away from her eyes. 

Lapis tilted her chin towards her. “So may I. . . show you now?” 

Navy pursed her lips, nodding slowly. Before she could protest or ask anymore questions, Lapis connected their lips in an, at first, awkward kiss.

Lapis tilted her head, slowly moving her lips along the other Lazuli’s as Navy began following her lead. 

She gasped, pulling away slightly when she felt a finger trace her gem. “Hey, I’m in charge of this lesson.” Lapis warned in a stern voice, kissing her again this time more roughly.

Lapis’ finger danced around her gem a little more before traveling up to her chest and squeezing it. Navy let out a noise she never thought was possible for her to make, the moan being muffled against Lapis’ lips.

A smirk stretched across Lapis’ face, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Navy groaned, she was enjoying this. Thinking back to a few days ago when they were fighting, she was definitely powerful. She could see that now, with her holding her down in such a relentless manner.

Navy suddenly realized just how much she liked being held against the wall like this, her heart rate was going rapid fire at all these new sensations.

Lapis pulled away, finally, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, with lidded eyes. It made Navy blush deeper, if possible. “W-what was that?” Navy dared to ask.

“Did you not like it?” Lapis raised a brow at her.

“I-I never said that— I’ve never done such a thing with another gem before and—“ Lapis silenced her with one finger.

“It’s alright, no need to explain yourself, I see the way you’ve looked at me.” Lapis snorted at the expression on her face.

“O-okay fine maybe you are kind of... on my mind sometimes...” She said the last few words through grit teeth, embarrassed to be admitting this.

“Ah, so this lesson has taught you to open up a bit more,” Lapis replied, moving one of her hands to her thigh. “But that’s not all this lesson is about, you haven’t opened all the way yet~”

There was no remorse for the rough, very unexpected stroke against Navy’s cunt. She threw her head back, practically collapsing on Lapis. “Mmm... I’d say i’m sorry but that was the hottest thing I’ve seen since experimenting with Peridot.” 

Her finger rubbed her skirt between her folds as she held her against the wall. Navy was feeling a lot more than expected from this... there was a kind of burning in her abdomen, which she assumed was Lapis’ doing if anything. 

The Lazuli clang to Lapis, whining at the feeling. “Here, maybe this would be slightly more comfortable.“ She maneuvered to set her on the floor, settling between her legs.

“I can tell you’re enjoying this.” She wasn’t wrong, wherever this was going, Navy was warming up more and more to the idea. “W-well how could I say no to one of the most powerful Lazuli’s?” Navy covered her mouth with a hand.

Did she just say that? She did say that.

“Oh, you haven’t seen half of what I can do.~” Navy swallowed dryly at the serious, yet low tone.

“T-that’s what you were going to show me right?”

“Yes, and I may find some pleasure in it too, and if you want some of it, you’ll have to work for it.”

Navy tried as a feeble attempt to close her legs, feeling a lava temperature burn there at her words.

“I promise It’ll feel good~” Lapis said in a more alluring voice.

“Well, y-you’re the boss...”

“Oh, does that mean you’ll obey me?” Lapis laughed at her own question, but immediately went quiet at her response.

“Y-yes. . .” Navy responded. Lapis smirked, grabbing her jaw, gently, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“. . .Is that so? I think I’m going to enjoy having fun with you, Navy.” Even if she hadn’t had the name for too long, it made her want to submit to her even more hearing it come from her.

The Lazuli kept her mouth shut as Lapis traced her neck, her collarbone, then tweaking at her chest once more. Navy arched into the touch, squealing at her nipples being twisted.

Lapis bit her lip.

“You know what, as your boss, I order you to phase your clothing off.” Lapis smirked down at her mischievously.

“A-all of it. . .?” Navy asked with a cracked voice. Lapis nodded her head. The Lazuli slumped against the wall, hesitating for a moment.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I can do it first.” Lapis phased her top off, along with her pants which glimmered in a bright light for a second before they were gone.

“O-okay!” Navy said a bit too enthusiastically, a pool swarmed in her stomach, trying too hard not to look at Lapis. Navy did the same that the other did, phasing her clothes off. They were both now naked, and stars did Lapis want her.

In the lust of the moment, Lapis pulled her into a kiss again, tracing her thigh with her hand, once again.

She pulled away, with a pant, “Stay just like that~” Despite Lapis’ words, Navy moved so she was less slumped against the floor, in attempt to get a better look at Lapis.

Navy gasped when she saw a tentacle, wide and thick, squirming around for friction in the hot air. It was coating it's self, obviously needy. She pushed her back a little roughly once again. “I-I said stay in place.” Lapis’ voice wavered slightly, blush covering her face as well. 

Of course, Navy wouldn't admit that she was kind of aware of what they were doing, she just has never done this before, from the inept knowledge she actually had on the subject. She had to admit that this Lazuli was particularly great at swooning her here. And look where they are now.

W-wait are— is that what you’re going to—?” Lapis hummed, cutting off her frantic sentence.

“If you can make me finish satisfying enough, than I’ll think of letting you finish. And I can. . . sign off of your class schedule for a few days~” Navy was starting to think this had less to do with the lesson now. 

"Is that an offer you could say is agreeable~?" Lapis asked, slipping her hands under the others thighs, then back up again. Just to mess with her at an agonizing, leisurely pace.

"I-I would have done this w-without the offer very likely..." Navy assented quietly, trying to resist from making any noises at the touches on her skin.

“That's good, because, you’ve got me pretty worked up, so I’m pretty desperate to uh, ‘teach’. . . you. . .” Lapis murmured, she would quote quote but her hands were busy at the moment.

Navy watched her face the whole time, afraid at first.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt as much as you think so, I’ll go gentle, looks like you’re wet enough for me anyways~ I guess I’ve done a good job~” She commented huskily, leaning in next to her ear.

Navy’s spine jumped at her words, at the way her body pressed against hers, slowly. When the other Lazuli felt the tip of Lapis’ tentacle running against her folds, she moaned, pulling her down and moaning into her shoulder. 

Lapis found it particularly amazing just how great it felt to control someone like this, someone whom would still be tearing apart precious life if she had not stepped in.

She liked feeling the way she squirmed under her, the helpless state she was in even if she hadn’t wanted to do this. Lapis considered consent as a prominent thing, though, so luckily, Navy had agreed to it.

Lapis pushed further into the walls of the other gem, sucking in through her teeth, it was a bitter feeling, the tight walls encasing her member in a great, yet sensitive feeling.

Navy moaned, bucking her hips as if to meet the tentative thrust. “Mm. . . Ah. . .” The gem under her hummed and moaned. Lapis wanted to hear more of those noises, hear her crying out for her mercy. A knot tied itself in her gut at the thought of making one of her kind obey her in such a way.

She roughly sunk her nails into the flesh of the other’s thigh, picking her up and thrusting at a brutally faster pace. It was worth it, hearing the moans and gasps from the sudden pace of change send the other Lazuli’s head off to the side, thrashing around in Lapis’ grip.

Lapis was attempting to keep herself up while experiencing sensational strokes on her tentacle with every thrust. All Navy did was weakly hold on to Lapis, having had completely given up on trying to take any control of the situation.

Not that she had wanted to, in the first place. She realized with every new thrust of the other’s hips, she was getting just that much closer. No matter what she tried to do now, the Lazuli’s orgasm was practically inexorable at Lapis’ pace.

Soon, Navy was curling backwards, her head hitting the hardwood floor with a cry, though not feeling the pain from that area, and mostly the pleasure of Lapis pounding into her, sending her straight into an orgasm.

It was long too, with the added pressure on her shifted clit, she was cumming, spasming in Lapis’ now firm grip. Lapis, on the other hand, couldn’t help but pull away to watch the sight of the other one under her come undone.

It was pure bliss, and Lapis realized, bucking her hips into her one last time, that she was done from that alone. Lapis grunted, cumming inside her and milking both of their orgasms, with Navy’s having had mostly faded away already.

Navy squealed at her insides feeling so sore after Lapis slowed down. And eventually, after catching her breath, she pulled out of her. Navy moaned, feeling the aftermath starting to crash down on her, literally.

Lapis collapsed on top of the other, breathing heavily and not being able to find the words to speak at that moment. They stayed in a tangled mess only for a few minutes until—

“I-I’ve never felt so bothered w-walking in on such a scene.” A quivering voice announced.

Quickly, Lapis shook her head, standing up, looking down at a still dazed Navy, not showing much care for the sudden intruder.

“Peridot! I-I thought you weren’t gonna be here for a while—“

“—I wasn’t, until my other ‘teaching orders’ got cancelled. Looks like I didn’t have to worry about you too much, anyways.” The shorter gem stated with a small snap, gesturing to the mess that the two Lazuli’s made.

Lapis let out a nervous laugh, blush beginning to cover her cheeks again.

Navy didn’t barely move an inch, and to her unfortunate looks, she was pretty drowsy.

Peridot looked up at her. Lapis looked back at her correspondingly. The blue gem decided because they were caught, there’d be no way to deny it happened anyway.

“Well, you said you were bothered, right?”


End file.
